When You're Me: Life Sucks
by SilenceIsCompliance
Summary: This is Sophie from Charlotte Weber's story Life Sucks and Then You Live Forever 's path to love. Who comes into her heart and helps her become a better person. Includes more tales of the Cullens. Rated Teen.
1. Chapter 1 Imprinting's A Pain

When You're Me: Life Sucks

**A.N. Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters except for the one's specifically listed below. The only character I own is the OC.** **Theresa, George, Sophie, Luca, Alejandro, Morgan, Carl, Petey, Jackson, and Eddie Mack belong to Charlotte Webber in her story Life Sucks and You Live Forever. You need to read that first. It's really long but definitely worth it. This takes place shortly after the epilogue in Life Sucks.**

** A.N. Sadly I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own or even dream to own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I can only hope to do her and Charlotte Weber's writing justice. Wish me luck!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Imprinting's A Pain

Great! Just great! Now Eddie Mack imprinted. Imprinting has been a serious pain in my butt. First, It makes me fall in love with Embry. That's my biggest problem. I LOVED him but he had to go and break the stupid imprint leaving me with feelings and him with Leah. Can we see who got the short end of the stick? Yes, me. It has been like fifty years and I still can't get over him. Now, Eddie Mack imprints. He must imprint. We were dating. Who cares if I only used him to hurt his brother? I just did it because I was hurt. Jake and Nessie don't understand so I tried to show them through their sons how it feels to get what is rightfully yours taken away from you. IT SUCKS! Are you noticing a common theme? I am. I can't even date Petey now because I am too afraid of him imprinting and breaking my heart. Again. Just then Edward walked in the room. CRAP! He had just heard everything that I just thought. Now he was going to tell Nessie and Jake.

"Okay, I do not approve of you ripping my daughter's family apart to teach them a lesson that they've already been taught many times, and I most certainly don't approve of you tearing my family apart because you are hurt and I believe this is the reason you are doing it. Now you will not be able to rip the brothers apart because one is already in love. The other has a very good chance of imprinting and to you it is not worth it which I can totally understand. What I cannot understand is how hurting people helps you. Now, quit wallowing in your room and congratulate Eddie Mack. You should also talk to your mom. She really is a lot like you."

With that Edward left the room leaving me to myself – for about 30 seconds. Right after they were up Eddie Mack came in.

"Sophie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry."

"No, Eddie, you don't need to be sorry because I never loved, liked or were even remotely attracted to you. I was just using you to split up your family and teach your parents a lesson. So go run off with your imprint but remember that all imprinting does is break hearts." I walked out and slammed the door on Eddie Mack's face.

I jumped out of my window and decided to go run. I no longer needed to run to hunt because "Tru Blood" had been invented by Edward… and Carlisle. Okay, in all honesty I loved tru blood and it was at least a million times better than animal blood and probably better than regular blood. I was happy my eyes got so much brighter. I also found it quite amusing that brightening contacts became the new trend in humans. How easy to manipulate they were. That was the amusing part. Before I realized where I was going I ended up in the mall parking lot. Good thing I brought my shiny, black credit card. Money was a serious upside to being a Cullen. "One of the few" I muttered under my breath so low that I knew I was the only one that had a chance of hearing what I said. I went to Coach to start.

My weakness is purses. I have like three thousand and I absolutely adore them. I go on a purse shopping spree when I am seriously pissed. Oh look, I am pissed now. I ignored the tiny purses in the front that were less expensive and looked cheap and ran to the side where they had the huge purses. I picked out ten really expensive purses that I probably didn't need but bought just because I liked to show off that I had money. It ended up at like two or three thousand but I didn't care. Then I walked to the food court and flirted with a guy until he gave me some of his food and then I asked for his number. He gave it to me and I took out a piece of paper and started to write the number to my favorite pizza place. Ah! Old but classic.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Leah, Leah Call." I replied. No I was not over Embry. He was my soul mate. You try getting over it when your soul mate chooses someone else. Was this his fault? No. Did most people need to learn that life sucks? Absolutely. I had this all planned out. I slipped him the paper before stealing another fry, kissing his cheek, pulling his lips around to kiss me on the lips. Then I waited until he caught on and started licking my lips asking for entry, so I allowed until it got really passionate (for him), let him get worked up and quickly cut him off and walked away leaving him breathless and red faced in the middle of the food court at the mall after a hot make out session with a total stranger. Now he would call a pizza place tonight and get embarrassed, have the embarrassment of being red faced and breathless where most of his school probably was and never see the hot chick who made out with him in the mall. Oops, I left three thousand dollars worth of purses with him. That means I wasted three thousand dollars of the Cullen's money. Again, oops. Life sucks now, doesn't it.

* * *

**A.N. Please please please please review. This is my first fan fic and I need advice! I promise it will get better and right now I'm just trying to get her character known. I will respond to all reviews and possibly give you a preview of an upcoming chapter. Please no flames and give CONSTRUCTIVE critism.I know it's really short.  
**

**Love, tsfanandbookaddict**


	2. Chapter 2 Crying into Chris's Cat

When You're Me: Life Sucks

A.N. **Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters except for the one's specifically listed below. The only character I own is the OC.** **Theresa, George, Sophie, Luca, Alejandro, Morgan, Carl, Petey, Jackson, and Eddie Mack belong to Charlotte Webber in her story Life Sucks and You Live Forever. You need to read that first. It's really long but definitely worth it. This takes place shortly after the epilogue in Life Sucks.**

** A.N. Sadly I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own or even dream to own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I can only hope to do her and Charlotte Weber's writing justice. Wish me luck!**

Chapter 2: Crying into Chris's Cat

Mom was pretty mad about what I pulled at the mall. She said it wasn't okay to make out in public and most people don't like PDA blah, blah, blah. She also took my credit card. It's only for a few days though and I think she actually feels bad for me. She doesn't know what to do. I think she wants me to talk to Dr. Jasper but somehow I don't think that would be helpful. I decided I wanted to go for a walk in the park. I like how guys look at me and ogle. I think I got that from my mom. My dad says we're both driving him crazy. I pulled on black short shorts and a form fitting yellow tank top to show as much of my skin as possible while still fully clothed. I put on my favorite purple converse and ran over to the park.

The park is so green and I love it. Ever since I found this park it has been one of my favorite thinking places. It is loud with all the kids screaming but I can somehow zone it out. I am the only one in the family or pack (besides Edward because he read it out of my mind) who knows it exists. Not even George. I miss him. He's always in La Push with his family and I never get to be with him. Nessie certainly likes him better but I guess that's to be expected he is married to their daughter although everybody always liked him more. You think you'd get over it after fifty sumthin' years but my mind stays just as childish as a teenager. I go to school but I already know more than all the losers there. After awhile my dad got sick of my pouting and asked my mom to just let me quit. _Thank you dad!_ I decided I'd sit and tan. I can make my skin look a little less pale which I love. Everyone else is just too white except for the Quileute's who are too dark. I am now a perfect combo. The only bad part is that I get sun burned which hurts sooooo bad but I'll just deal (okay and complain) but if that's the price for tannish skin I will pay it.

I was sitting in the grass when I saw a cat run by. I had always loved kitties but I couldn't have one because "I would try to suck its blood." That really wasn't a problem because of tru blood, so I decided that I would ask for one again. The kitty stopped by me and I got to pet it. She (well I didn't know the gender then) was black with a white goatee , white tips of her paws, and white stripe down her belly. I picked her up and was holding her. She purred into my warm skin. I thought she would be hot but she seemed to be enjoying the warm weather. Then I really thought about it. _Why was a cat running around in the park?_ There was no name on the tag so I decided that it must just be a stray. Maybe it was too clean or whatever but I knew nothing about cats. I laid down still holding the kitty on my chest as she purred away. This was the first time I had found something absolutely adorable in so long. _I hope I'm not becoming an old cat lady!_ Oh well. Who cares? No guys liked me so why not settle for cats? I started to cry and buried my face in the cat's warm black coat. It was really comforting but I was still upset. Today I was going to forget. I was gonna sit in the sun and enjoy the day. Now I was crying into a cat. I held her up to my face and she playfully swat at my face in the most adorable way. She didn't use her claws and it was adorable. I picked her up by her neck like their mother's are supposed to do. She didn't seem to like this so I curled her back up and cried into her again. This day was soooo not how I planned.

I stayed like that holding the cat for another 20 minutes. Every so often I would stop crying and then I would think of something that was wrong and again. Nobody liked me, mom and dad were the only ones that loved me, everyone likes my brother better, I am a failure in a family of overachievers and in the end I just missed Embry. Why did stupid Leah have to be there. Everything would have been perfect. Nothing in my life can be normal or perfect, it never was and it never will. If anyone wonders why I am a total jerk to everyone it is because I am so angry that I want everyone else to suffer to. I try not to but I am just so mad. I just needed someone that would always be there. I know I had my family but I need a friend to help me through this. I had no friends so right now this cat was going to have to work. Amazingly, she did well. I think cats are smarter than even full vampires they just don't speak the same way we do. I really needed this kitty right now. There was nothing I could do but sigh and bury my face in her warm, furry coat.

"Excuse Me" a voice called from behind me, "Ummm. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting it's just that you have my cat-"

"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry. I thought it was a stray. Here!" I jumped up and turned around to give the cat to him. I jumped when I saw him smiling sweetly at me. It wasn't an "I'm hitting on you" smile or an "I'm so wasting my time so I'm smiling in hopes that you will eventually give me my cat so I can leave" it was an "it's nice to meet you, how's your day?" smile. I hadn't had one of those shot in my direction in so long.

"It's totally okay." He replied. "It is just a rule that you have to have pets on a leash and I didn't want you to get kicked out or arrested or something."

He quickly put a harness looking thing on the cat and she was safely on the ground. Then, I expected him to be walking away so I started crying into my legs again. I was utterly shocked when he sat down next to me.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" I muttered.

"Come on, I know it's something," He replied. "Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry if I am it's just that you looked so sad and like you needed someone to talk to and I'm so sorry if I am mistaken." When I didn't reply he asked, "What's your name?"

"Sophie," I blubbered in between sobs. _Why am I breaking down?_ "And no you're not making me uncomfortable I'm just not used to talking to people outside my family."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a gesture that made me feel loved and protected. It felt so good that I thought I was going to melt.

"My name's Chris" he said obviously trying to make me feel better,

"Hi. You don't have to stay here you know. I'm just some crazy girl crying in the middle of the park."

"And I'm some guy walking his cat in the park so let's agree that clearly neither of us are totally sand at the moment but right now you need someone more than I do."

"Looks like it" I muttered and leaned into his protective arms.

Chris lay back with his arms still wrapped around me and pulled me until I was laying down. He put my head on his chest and I could feel his heavy breathing as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A.N. Love is in the air. Awwwwwww. So sweet. Do you guys like Chris? TELL ME!**


	3. Chapter 3 Falling

**When You're Me: Life Sucks**

**A.N. Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters except for the one's specifically listed below. The only character I own is the OC.** **Theresa, George, Sophie, Luca, Alejandro, Morgan, Carl, Petey, Jackson, and Eddie Mack belong to Charlotte Webber in her story Life Sucks and You Live Forever. You need to read that first. It's really long but definitely worth it. This takes place shortly after the epilogue in Life Sucks.**

**A.N. Sadly I am not Stephenie Meyer and do not own or even dream to own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. I can only hope to do her and Charlotte Weber's writing justice. Wish me luck!**

**A.N. I know it got happy quickly but I don't like writing sad scenes and I'm sick of no romance. I didn't describe Chris because I wanted you to imagine whatever you considered comforting and protective. Finally, Chris is not a vampire and he's 17 which is Sophie's apparent age.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Falling

I woke up in Chris's warm, comforting arms in the late afternoon. He was still awake and looking at me adoringly.

"I didn't want to wake you up by moving." He muttered and looked down but I caught his blush.

"It's totally fine. Ummm. I think I should go. My family's probably wondering where I am."

"Oh, Yea!" He jumped up, grabbed his cat, and started to walk away. This created an uneasy feeling. I wanted him to stay.

"Wait!" I called uncharacteristically. _Why was I having any feelings for this stranger? _Sure, I fell asleep in his arms holding his cat but why should that matter. He was just some guy that was nice to me. Oh, well that explained it. He was the first guy that didn't want anything from me. He was just being nice and trying to help someone. There is no reason I should be mad at myself for this.

"Huh?" He turned and said.

"Uh," I hadn't really planned what I was going to say, "Do you want to go back to my house?" What was I saying? I had vampires and werewolves in my house who were drinking Tru Blood which most humans know to be put inside people in place of blood. Why was I talking? Mom was going to KILL me! He looked really confused. This distracted me. What about that could possibly be so confusing?

"What?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" He asked.

"Um. No. Why?"

"Because you are obviously beautiful and extraordinary and I'm just an ordinary guy walking his cat."

This was the first time a guy called me beautiful. Embry didn't because I was too young and the rest of the guys I dated were too big of jerks to call me anything other than "hot" or "sexy". This was a nice change.

"You're not an ordinary guy." I started, "You're nice which let me tell you is RARE." I finished. He blushed and looked down again.

"So you want to or not?" I asked. He nodded yes. "Follow me." I added because he was just standing there seeming to not know what to do.

"Umm, my car…?" He asked. "I can give you a ride if you show me where it is."

"Okay, just let me call my family." I called my mom's cell.

"Hey sweetie." She said.

"Hi mom, uh I'm gonna come home soon but I'm bringing someone with me."

"Okay… Who is this?"

"Just some guy I met at the park. Beware he's bringing a cat."

"That's fine. Let me tell everyone."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I walked back over to Chris.

"Okay, do you need to call your parents?" He looked upset about something but quickly shook it off by saying, "Nope."

"Cool but beware my whole family lives there not just my parents. There are my parents, my grandparents, my aunts, my uncles, my brother, and probably some random people who either aren't related or I don't know the relation. My two exes who are my cousin's real kids will probably be there. Oh, and my twin brother and his wife who is the only one who is actually related to me. I am adopted as are basically everyone in my family including my parents. You'll get to meet them all except for the ones that are "busy" with their partners. Ignore how messed up they are and don't ask questions."

He looked extremely confused but just replied by asked "Ready to go?"

"Yea." I replied as I climbed into the front seat of his truck. It had a strange odor but I decided to let it go. He pulled away and I gave him directions to my house. When we got there he looked awe struck. It probably had to do with the point that it was already huge before Esme added the extensions. Now it was downright, ridiculously huge.

"Come on, let's meet the family."

"Okaaayyyy." He said but he looked intimidated. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front door ignoring the tingling sensation it sent down my hands. We got to the house and I opened the front door and let him in Jasper and my dad were playing some X Box game, mom was on the piano. Jake was laughing at dad. George was sitting on the couch with Theresa on his lap and they were staring into each others' eyes. Alice was sitting next to Jasper whispering what Emmett would do next. Edward was showing my mom something on the piano while Bella and Esme were in the kitchen cooking something for the wolves and Alejandro. Luca was staring seductively at Alejandro. Petey was staring off into space and I assume that Eddie Mack was in La Push. Morgan and Marcus weren't here and I assume they were doing something in private. Carl was sitting on the floor watching the X Box. Amazingly no one was doing any serious PDA. I introduced Chris to everyone and vice versa. Chris looked really confused but decided to follow my directions to not ask questions. No one was talking and it was really awkward. Finally my dad broke the silence.

"Why aren't you asking questions?"

"Because Sophie told me not to?" Chris replied although it sounded like a question.

"Okay then, I like you." My dad replied. Chris looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay," I cut in, "Sorry to disturb this awkward moment but Chris and I are going to my room." I pulled on his hand and led him to my room as he walked behind me in a mummy-like daze. I sat on my bed and welcomed him to join me. I sat against the headboard and he sat facing me. He broke the silence.

"Wow, You have a big family, a big house, a big room, What else?"

"Well, my closet isn't small." I joked.

"I can imagine." He said. I laughed.

"You wanna listen to some music?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

I took the remote from behind my pillow and hit "play" The first song that played was "Summer Nights" by Rascal Flatts. I started singing along which made Chris laugh.

"You're pretty good." He noted which made me laugh.

"Thanks." I said while trying to stifle giggles. This really wasn't that funny. Oh, right. The funny part was that Chris was sitting on my bed with me. "Let's hear you sing." I said. It was obvious he knew the words because of the way he was lip syncing along to it.

"I really can't sing!" he said but started anyway. Okay, he was right. He really couldn't sing. He was off pitch and just horrible!

"STOP!" I screamed. But he didn't stop singing. He just laughed and said, "You asked for it." I went and put my hand over his mouth. He kept singing but it came out jumbled. I decided that this had to stop so I crawled over to him and pushed him forcefully down towards the bed. He laughed and I landed on top of him. Right at that moment Amazed by Lonestar came on. This isn't awkward at all… I was laying next to a cute guy on my bed while a romantic love song came on. He sat up first.

"Umm. " He said obviously trying to think of something to say. "I should go it's getting dark"

"Uh, yea. I said. I'll walk you out."

We walked down and out to his truck. I was kind of embarrassed but I wanted to see him again. I finally just decided to ask.

"Can you come by tomorrow?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah!" He replied a little too quickly and then looked down and blushed. "What time?"

"Whatever works. How about ten?" I asked hoping it wasn't too early but wanting to see him again soon.

"Sure" he replied. Before getting in his truck and driving away. Why was I having feelings for this guy? I didn't know but I decided to take Edwards advice.

I walked in the house and over to my mom at the piano. "Mom, I need to talk to you."

She followed me up to my room. Then I said the words that I had been trying to not even let myself think.

"I think I'm falling for Chris."

* * *

**A.N. Please please please review. Also thanks to SugarVeinV for helping me. Chapter 4 coming soon. =)**


End file.
